Many individuals own mobile electronic devices such as, for example, smartphones. Mobile electronic devices typically include features such as voice call or text messaging capability. Mobile electronic devices may also be used as an Internet browser or as a media player. As a result, many individuals feel the need to carry their mobile electronic devices with them almost everywhere they travel. For example, some individuals carry their mobile electronic devices with them at all times of the day in an effort to interact with their business clients.
One problem that may occur is that sometimes individuals may inadvertently forget to take their mobile electronic device with them when leaving their home or their office building. Also, some individuals may accidently leave their mobile electronic device in their vehicle as well. This may result in an individual missing an important telephone call or email message.
In one approach, an individual may purchase a device that provides a reminder or alert in the event the mobile electronic device is forgotten. Specifically, an individual may purchase an electronic pendant that attaches to a keychain. The pendant may be wirelessly connected to the mobile electronic device (e.g., for example through a Bluetooth® connection), and provides an alert in the event the pendant is separated from the mobile electronic device. However, the pendant also incurs additional cost to the individual. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cost-effective approach for reminding individuals if they have forgotten their mobile electronic device.